In The Car
by DarkValkiria
Summary: Summary: "Sasuke-kun, where are you taking me?" He smirked, pure devious intent. "To a drive in my car." "Oooohhh…" A moan was heard in the distance. "Mmmmm…" Naruto turned to his companion. "Hey… Kiba… Did you hear that…?" ONESHOT. SMUT. SASUSAKU


_**Summary:** "Sasuke-kun, where are you taking me?" He smirked, pure devious intent. "To a drive in my car." "Oooohhh…" A moan was heard in the distance. "Mmmmm…"Naruto turned to his companion. "Hey… Kiba… Did you hear that…?"_

_**[AN]**_

_Hi Guys!_

_This is the first fanfic in English I release here. I wrote the beginning ages ago, and when I stumbled across it when searching for other document in my Fanfics archive, I tought "Hey! Let's finish this!". So, here it is. I hope you enjoy it and please forgive my spelling mistakes, since English isn't my first language._

_Well, this is only a one-shot, and a very dirty one. I hope you naughty girls (and possibly boys... xD) enjoy it._

_DarkValkiria~_

_**[/AN]**_

* * *

**..:: "In the Car" ::..**

He tried to slowly pull away, but the softness of her lips was overwhelming. He plunged into them again, and without seeking permission his velvet tongue darted into her warm wet confines, tasting her mouth. He felt her respond by tugging onto his raven hair, softly pulling it and trying to wrap her tongue around his.

His arms wrapped tighter around her waist and he forced his tongue to make love to hers.

After some burning seconds, they were forced to part, seeking for air. He, then, lowered his hands to her round hips and started to play with the waistband of her skirt. She gasped in response.

"S-Sasuke-kun… We're still here…"

He sighed. It was true. He wanted to make love to her, but they were still hiding in that small secret room at the ends of the disco.

It was Kiba's birthday, so he forced them to come to the place for some fun and drinks. Not having a girlfriend, Kiba wanted to find a nice willing girl for a sex-based one night fling.

Sasuke grunted at his invitation, but when Naruto told him Sakura would be there, he had to go. He couldn't afford to the luxury of having _his_ girlfriend alone at the disco.

But now he was there, with her pushed against the wall, he had changed his mind. He was glad he had come. His hormones, need and want for her had kicked in the moment he saw a good portion of the masculine audience throwing fiery looks at her.

So now he was here, on the small room ready to take her. His jeans were making him ache and he was harder than hard.

But she was right; he couldn't take her in that place. That room was known for the huge amount of couples that used it... and they didn't want to be interrupted.

Sakura noticed his muscles were all taut and tense, so great was his want and need for her. She felt her cheeks blush when she looked at the huge bulge in his pants. Then she bit her lower lip, because her juices were coming out of her, flooding her panties and inner thighs.

She bit her lip harder when he moved a little bit away from her. She immediately protested.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't…"

He smirked, amused. She also was ready for it, and wanted him; but she was too afraid to do it there.

"You want it, don't you?"

She blushed a darker shade of red at his words.

He took that as a yes, and picked her up bridal style, one hand below her thighs and the other holding her waist.

She gasped again, but this time out of amusement.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you taking me?"

He smirked, pure devious intent.

"To a drive in my car."

Sakura gripped his shirt.

"A-are you serious!"

She sounded worried. She was aware of his intentions, and as much as she wanted to do it, she was still afraid they would be seen. He noted her distress.

"Don't worry. I _do_ have tinted windows…"

She smiled at him; a true, happy smile. He led her out of the disco onto his dark blue four-seat car.

Letting her stand in front of him, he frantically searched for his keys in his pocket, the movement of his pants making him hiss. He was glad he would be soon alleviating his tension. She noticed, and if her face could blush even more it would.

He opened the door furiously, and picking her up again tried to softly place her on the backseat. She hit the fabric of the sofa-like seat with a muffled thud. He, then, lost no time getting in, pressing his body against hers while his hands reached behind to close the door. She almost moaned when she felt his heat on her thigh, so close to her core but not on top of it. He then readjusted himself, and his crotch met hers. She then released an erotic moan, out of almost pure ecstasy. Sasuke hissed at the feeling of being so close to her. To relieve some of the tension, he met her lips in a passionate, strong and possessive kiss. She responded to him, her arms enveloped around his neck as her left hand went onto his hair and her right one touching his back, tugging his shirt.

He pressed himself a bit harder to her core and she moaned into the kiss. It drove him insane. If she responded like this only to the feeling of having him grind his crotch on hers, he couldn't imagine what it would be like once his manhood entered her.

With the new urgent need of finding out adding to his other ones, his hands made its way to the skin under her blouse, caressing her breasts confined in her bra.

He grunted. Touching her breasts when they were covered and confined wasn't amusing at all. He needed to feel the free mounds under his palm and massage them. Looking at the blouse like he would look at a rival, with rage now adding to the feelings he already had on his bloodstream, he ripped the cloth off of her, mercilessly eliminating the obstacle which was blocking his way. She protested at his behavior.

"Sasuke-kun! I told you before not to turn my clothing to shreds!"

He smirked, pure male amusement.

"Don't worry. I'll buy you a new one."

He bent down to kiss her, another one of his possessive wild kisses. It seemed to comfort her, as she pulled his hair and massaged his scalp. Sasuke let out a groan of sheer satisfaction, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin of her waist below his fingers.

Haven't reached his objective yet, he let his right hand travel on her back, and when he reached her bra he carefully unclasped it, with her plea not to shred her clothing in his mind. She smiled at his actions, knowing he wouldn't rip another piece of cloth… at least for now.

Sakura helped him remove the item of her body, stretching her arms so he could pull it out. He threw it to the floor of the vehicle in a ruthless act.

Sakura tried not to moan aloud when his hand cupped her breasts, massaging the mounds in a soft and hypnotizing way. She felt her womanhood leak another good portion of liquids, lubricated and more than ready to receive his shaft.

Sasuke was marveled at the softness of her breasts, the way they would mold into his hands as he massaged them. It made his shaft pound into an intense pain.

Sakura let out another soft moan leave her throat. She was greatly enjoying what her naughty boyfriend was doing to her.

But he wasn't the only naughty one…

With a wide grin on her face, her voice took a sexy and mischief tone.

"Sasuke-kun, you need to undress too…"

Sasuke smirked at the change of tone in her voice. His lips came in contact with the shell of her ear and he erotically whispered to her, his hot breath making her squirm.

"Well then… what are you waiting for…?"

Without the need of hearing it a second time, her soft hands immediately began to travel underneath his shirt, touching his lean and muscular torso, so smooth and perfect as if it had been sculpted by the finest artist.

Her hands resumed back to touch his shirt, and she tugged at it gently, pulling it over his arms and head. Sasuke helped her a bit by lifting himself.

Her breath got caught in her throat.

_He's so gorgeous…_

_**And ours!**_

With her eyes full of lust, she pulled his hair with her right hand, causing him to sink down in her mouth. During the kiss, her hands travelled to the waistband of his pants, and she began to play with them, threatening to pull them down at any moment.

Sasuke, whoever, caught her hand.

"Nuh-uh, not until you're naked first."

Her lips formed a childish pout. Sasuke chuckled darkly at her expression. His nose came in contact with hers, and his hands worked their way _down there, _slipping past her cotton panties and cupping her womanhood. She let out a soft moan in response.

"Shit… so wet already…"

Reminding himself of his own need, he ripped her panties off, not caring about her warning. She immediately protested.

"Sasuke!"

He chuckled again. Sakura, however, didn't find it amusing at all. She hit his arm with her elbow, her eyes narrowing into angry slats.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to walk out of here?"

The sentence made Sasuke let out and angry growl. She wouldn't be going anywhere. She wouldn't be with anyone else than him.

With anger joining his other feelings, Sasuke let out his frustrations.

"You won't be going anywhere", he started. "You'll be here with me until I'm satisfied with you. And if I ever see you walking into other man, I'll _kill him_."

As to make emphasis on the word 'kill', he thrust his middle finger into her heated core, creating a soft motion, making Sakura moan.

"Oooohhh… Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke smirked at her reaction. It was extremely amusing for him to see her face twist with pleasure has he gently fingered her.

He thrust his finger in and out, creating a consistent movement pattern. Soon, another finger was inserted inside her and he began to pull out a stronger, faster rhythm.

His pin haired lover began to move with his fingers, trying to reach bliss. However, his fingers felt good, but it wasn't enough.

Her hands reached for his pants again, and this time, she shamelessly plunged her right hand in and grabbed his thick heat.

Sasuke growled. He needed more of that feeling.

Removing his fingers from her, he discarded his pants and boxers, kicking them to the car's floor. He readjusted himself on top of her, making his shaft press into her thigh. Sakura had been watching him all the time, staring at his perfection, loving the way he looked. His eyes gleaming with lust and love for her, his dark bangs covering part of his face, making him look sexy and mysterious. She loved to see him turned on.

Her man bent down again, kissing her passionately, introducing his tongue in her mouth. A battle for dominance ensued, both parts wanting to be the winner. But in the end, Sasuke won. He always did.

Continuing their heated kiss, the dark-haired lover grabbed her thighs, spreading her legs apart. He, then, took his shift in his left hand and began to rub it up and down womanhood, teasing her.

"Sasuuu-kee…"

Her voice sounded tortured and he loved it. He loved to make her beg for him. He stopped down there and began to tease her at her entering.

"Ooo-ooh… Sasuke… mmmmh…"

"What do you want, Sakura?"

She couldn't respond to him, she was too lost in the pleasure he was giving her. He wanted him to go inside her and ravish her mercilessly, like he always did. But as always, the bastard seemed to be having too much fun teasing her.

Sasuke entered his head in her, pulling it in and out, but not going any further.

"Sasuuuuukeeee…"

"What do you want? Say it!"

He was making her go insane with the teasing. She needed to have him in her. Desperately.

"I want you! Only you!"

With a smirk of triumph in his face, he thrust in, burying himself to the hilt inside her tender flesh.

Sakura moaned once again. Feeling his thick, long heat fully sheathed inside her felt divine.

He kept thrusting in, never changing his pace. It felt good, but it was too slow for them now. So, Sakura begged once more.

"Sassuu-ooohhh…. Faster… pleaseee…"

Sasuke complied to her pleading this time. The pace was too slow and agonizing to bear.

He began to speed up, creating a moderate rhythm at first. He pulled in and out of her, trying to control his urge to go into wild mode.

However, that was exactly what Sakura wanted. She wanted him to go rough, giving her immense pleasure. So, she kept urging him with her moans and ministrations.

"Mmmm… Sasukeeee… Harder…"

He complied again. This time, he went forward to what she wanted. A wild, untamed pace.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer, trying to find and angle that would make them both go insane with pleasure.

He found it, and began to hit deep inside her. His thrusts grew harder, uncontrollable, unpredictable. His pants began to increase, as his hips moved restlessly atop her.

Soon, he joined her in the erotic cooing.

"Sakura…"

He whispered her name in her ear, all the while pumping madly into her.

"Sasu-ke… Uuuuh…"

They were both reaching bliss.

Sasuke only let more of his wild side out, seeing as his lover seemed to be losing it. Soon, her inner walls began to clench him, indicating that she was really close.

After a moment, it hit her, hard and long. Her back arched, and she let out an erotic scream, his name leaving her lips. Her walls clenched harder on him, every thrust he gave giving her more and more pleasure, making the mind-numbing sensation of reaching bliss last longer.

All the while, Sasuke was losing it too. She was too tight, too warm, too wet. Sliding in and out of her was extremely easy, extremely good. With one final thrust, he reached it.

"Ohhh… Sakuraa…"

Her name left his lips in one breathless whisper as he spilled his seeds inside her, filling her. His body kept thrusting as more and more cum was released, giving him more pleasure. At last, his bliss ended, and he collapsed atop her, spent.

The pair laid calm for awhile, exchanging sweet affection as they regained their breath.

When their breathing pattern was normal once more, Sasuke removed himself from her, and still holding her, changed positions so she was resting on him, her head pillowed on his hard chest, sweaty after their lovemaking.

Then, he spoke.

"That felt really good…"

Sakura replied to him with a soft voice.

"I know…"

Sakura let her mind relax as she closed her eyes. She was exhausted. Sasuke always left her tired after making love.

But one thought interrupted her mind.

"Sa-Sasuke… how am I supposed to walk out of here with my clothing thorn?"

He chuckled, darkly.

"You won't walk…"

And flipped positions with her.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

He was hard again…

"I'm gonna fuck you until morning…"

That was it.

"Sasuke…"

It was a warning…

_Thrust._

But he didn't listen to it.

"Oooohhh! Sasuuukeee!"

**[**_…_**]**

"Yo, Naruto! We should get going, It's almost seven in the morning!"

Kiba was calling out to Naruto, one of the buddies who had remained with him in the party. They had to be going before their parents woke up, otherwise there would be trouble.

The dog enthusiast searched for his car keys in his pockets. His right hand went in one of his front pockets.

Nothing.

He checked the other pocket.

Nothing.

He checked his back pocket.

Nothing.

"Oi… Naruto… did you see my car keys?"

The blonde nervously scratched his head.

"Err… Nope…"

Kiba whined.

"Awww man! We gotta get home! My parents will pester me!"

In that moment, Uzumaki Naruto knew his friend was in trouble.

In that moment, Uzumaki Naruto actually used his loins to help him.

In that moment, Uzumaki Naruto had what he tought was a great idea…

"Hey! Sasuke brought his car, He was still here with us, let's check on it!"

Both males ran to the parking lot, trying to reach Sasuke in time.

"_Oooohhh…_"

A moan was heard in the distance.

"_Mmmmm…_"

Naruto turned to his companion.

"Hey… Kiba… Did you hear that…?"

However, the dog boy was lost in his worry.

"What?"

"Forget… maybe it was just my imagination playing games."

Ignoring the noise, both males kept searching for Sasuke's car.

"Hey! Kiba! I found it man! Third row, down there!"

They ran happily towards the car, thinking they were safe…

"Mmmmm…. Sassuuuukeeee…."

"HOLY SHIT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Their only thought before Sasuke beat them to pulp was…

… _**OH ME GASH WE CAUGHT SASUKE AND SAKURA HAVING SEX!**_

_The End_.

* * *

**_[AN]_**

_So, this is it! Thanks for reading, and please be kind and review. I will be truly grateful if you do._

_I think it turned ou kinda good... I didn't behaved how I wanted to when writing it, but i thought it was acceptable so i decided to release it._

_Maybe I'll release more naughty-naughty oneshots like these, since I love writing in English._

_DarkValkiria~_

**_[/AN]_**


End file.
